


Naughty and Nice

by Moit



Series: Orlijah Month 2011 [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Comedy, Hair Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah visits Orlando on the set of Pirates and he <i>loves</i> his long hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty and Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/profile)[orlijah_month](http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/) prompt #24: Friends to Lovers

Orlando leaned the chair he was sitting in back on two legs. “That feels so good. I hate having my hair this long.”

Behind him, Elijah chuckled. “But it’s so nice,” he said, drawling the last word. To emphasize his point, he worked his fingers through the silky strands of Orlando’s hair to his scalp and pulled them back through the dark locks.

“I don’t care. As soon as we wrap filming, I’m putting Will away and I’m cutting my hair. Shaving it off, even.”

“You can’t!” Elijah gasped theatrically, clutching two fistfuls of Orlando’s hair.

“Ow, ow! It’s still attached, you know!”

“Sorry,” Elijah replied sheepishly, releasing his grip.

Orlando set his chair back down and shook his hair out. He glanced over his shoulder at Elijah, who grinned back. “Smarmy git.”

“You invited me here.”

“Yeah, remind me not to do that next time. I might be sporting a bald patch by the time you leave.”

“I’m sorry. Come here.”

Orlando kept glaring, so Elijah got up and moved behind him once again. With gentle hands, he threaded his fingers back through Orlando’s hair and began scritching his scalp.

“All right, that’s nice. Just don’t pull it out.”

Elijah worked his blunt nails over Orlando’s head, giving him a thorough appreciation for the much-loathed long hair. When he was finished, Elijah bent down and gave Orlando a kiss on the cheek.

“There. I can be nice.”

Orlando turned his head. He planted a kiss square on Elijah’s lips, watching with pleasure as Elijah’s eyes widened to comic proportions. “So can I,” he whispered back.


End file.
